


i'm in danger, bad behavior

by soulffles



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, and break into black hat's secret wine stash when he's away, yes this heavily implies that flug and demencia both listen to kate bush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulffles/pseuds/soulffles
Summary: After a drunken night listening to 80s avant-garde pop, Flug wakes up next to Demencia harboring a multitude of regrets. With a little persuading from her, though, he might just come around.
Relationships: Demencia & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Demencia/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Paperlizard - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	i'm in danger, bad behavior

**Author's Note:**

> all demencia has to do is be mean to flug and boom. erection

The first thing Flug noticed was the smell. It slithered beneath his bag and floated up to his nose like early morning sea fog, cheap coconut shampoo and sweat swamping his senses in a wave. A slight pang in his head told him he had one too many glasses of wine last night, and when he shifted in place he noticed he still had his lab coat on, the rough fabric scratching against his bare skin, a sensation almost like a whole anthill was nestled under the covers with him. His face collided with a frizzy cloud of fluorescent green, reminding him of a bedside light too bright to fall asleep to, and he froze.

It was at that moment Flug became acutely aware of the fact that he did not sleep stark naked wearing only his lab coat, he did not have a phosphorescent body pillow, and he most certainly did not own sheets with cute little skulls on them. He wanted to close his eyes again and go back to sleep because he instantly knew what this meant, what this signified. The reality of the situation, as unbelievable as it was, suddenly socked him square in the forehead when it rolled over, granting him a real good look at his latest fuckup. His newfound snafu. A plight worth more than one of his balls on the black market. Briefly, he considered doing that, just selling a gonad to the first lucky bastard and taking off with the cash so he’d never have to face the terrible, laughable truth. It was an option that left him far more at ease than just rolling over to look her in the eyes, to acknowledge what they’d done. They could kill each other later, if she was down for that.

His bag crinkled from the impact of her hand, and he flicked it off, black fingernails plopping down on the bed. He didn’t even feel like yelling, flailing his arms around in a display of colorful obscenities while booting her off with a flourish, oh no. Flug was far too tired to do any of that, instead settling for a quick peek at the rise and fall of her chest—holy shit her  _ bare _ chest— and suddenly he lost every ounce of chill he previously thought he had. One of her legs wrapped around his waist, deliberately brushing past his crotch, and he jerked from the bold way her foot slid against his skin.

Demencia’s toothy grin burned him to the core, a weird type of warmth washing over his body and right down to his dick. God, this was the absolute  _ worst _ morning of his life, and that was counting the day Black Hat beamed him to a Bananarama cover band concert while he was in the shower because he was 20 minutes late on a deadline.

The rasp of Demencia’s dumb voice suddenly snapped him back to the real, present world, and the pitchy chorus to “Cruel Summer” became only a past nightmare once again. One that definitely happened, though, Flug recalled miserably.

“What’s up, Doc?”

He seethed, finally fed up with the past two minutes and how fucking casual she was, like it was no big deal to bone your co-worker over three bottles of wine and the entire Kate Bush discography. Jesus, Black Hat was gone for one night on a business trip and suddenly Flug lived in a drunkard’s funhouse. With sex! How appalling! How could he let his guard down like this? Like a fool in her...her presence! It was horrendous in all honesty, really. His first mistake was forgetting the straitjacket, then it all just went downhill from there. 

This was by far the most out of the ordinary, anomalous situation he ever had the displeasure of being in, and she was treating it like another day at the office. If you’d call Black Hat Manor— the same one with the vanishing hallways and doorways leading to apocalyptic realms—the office, that is.

“Are you kidding me!” Flug yawped, thrashing the covers around. “Fuck you!”

Demencia seemed amused, propping her face up with her palms, elbows sinking into the bed. She licked her lips, studying his eyebrows and how they moved with his arms. Like they were attached with a string. Her mismatched eyes stole a quick glance at his groin, and he screeched, wrapping his coat around him when he remembered he was completely commando under there.

Christ, all the years he spent with this psychopathic ignoramus, all the weird shit that went down with her around, and yet he couldn’t see this coming. Figures.

“I tried to be calm about this,” Flug continued, ignoring her nonchalance, “I really did! But you—” He made a sound similar to a yipping pomeranian, jabbing a finger in her face. “You honestly don’t see a problem with this!?”

He violently gestured to their intertwined legs— courtesy of Demencia— and then to her pert boobs. Just...out in the open. Up for grabs. It was then that certain memories from last night resurfaced after that keen observation, and he felt his cheeks flush. Quickly, he made a point to snatch his legs away from hers, huffing a bit for the drama of it all.

She didn’t answer his question, opting to play around with the waver in his voice, the splotchy red spreading across the visible part of his neck. Oh yes, she was going to have so much fun with this.

“Your definition of ‘calm’ must be laying there like a sad sack of potatoes, gawping at my tits—”

“Shut up!”

“— with your 8 a.m. wood deciding whether or not you’re up for round two,” she finished, crudely snickering when he spluttered out some nonsensical string of words.

“Ah, I love it when I’m right and you’re horribly, utterly wrong,” Demencia taunted as she brought a hand to his face, cupping the bottom of his chin that got exposed during his outburst.

Flug lurched back, the mattress squeaking with him. “Don’t do that.”

“Oh but Doctor, I’m all wound up again and I know you can make it  _ all better _ .”

“No. Stop. Don’t use that voice.”

“What voice?” she feigned innocence, drawing closer to him again. “I’m just talking like I normally would.”

“Yeah, that’s the problem.”

Demencia snorted, mouth against his neck. It was a strange new sensation, to have someone this close to him, especially her. Although, he knew he had plenty of time to get acquainted with her in that manner last night, recalling her sweaty, powerhouse of a body atop his as she rode him to the next town over. He absolutely would  _ not _ let her have the satisfaction of having the upperhand again, so he awkwardly took both of her wrists, slapping her down on the bed like a pancake.

Raising her brow, Demencia obliged even though they both knew she could easily throw him clean across the room and through the wall if she wanted to. He was up to something, and her curiosity always did get the best of her.

“Wow, is the scientist about to sack up finally or—”

_ “Demencia.” _

Staring down at her, he tightened his grip, and her breath hitched. This was new.

“Aw, is that all you got, you little cupcake bitch? Come on, don’t be shy. I bite if you ask me to.”

“You know, you’re making this really hard for me.”

Demencia’s eyes flicked down to his dick. “God, I hope so. Almost thought I was losing my touch there for a second. Anyways, get to the juicy part already. You’re killin’ me, Doc. We don’t have all day here.”

It came out of his mouth before he could catch it and reel it back in.

“Actually, if you would’ve listened to Black Hat yesterday, he said he wouldn’t be back until after dinner tonight. So technically, we do have all day.”

Something animalistic flashed across her face, giving Flug a burst of courage. He spoke carefully next, but with conviction.

“So shut the fuck up and let me...fuck you?”

Nailed it.

Strangely enough, that was exactly what Demencia needed to hear, because she wasted no time in rolling them over, so she was the one on top. With a grind of her hips, she had Flug whimpering.

“Not before I fuck you first.”


End file.
